Broken Sound
by ClassicalTorture
Summary: GotG kinkmeme fill. Rocket ruines Peter's Awesome Mix #1 Tape. Peter's not angry but he is very disappointed. Rocket has to try and redeem himself. T for language. One-shot RP
1. Chapter 1

Peter froze as he stared at the little ribbons of tape laid out across the deck. His mind blanked and for probably the first time since he had stepped foot on non-Terran ground his mind was silent. There was no more music. No more tunes to fill the lonely corners of his memories. There would be no more sitting in the comm and listening to his mother's favorite songs as he stared at the endless galaxy that stretched all around him and swallowed him whole.

The Terran walked forward and bend down picking at the loose coil at his feet. With trembling fingers, Peter grabbed the threat and picked it up, letting the twisted material crinkle as it went higher.

More and more tape gathered in his hands as Peter pulled it up from the floor. Then the pull went taunt and Peter follow it all the way from his still shaking hands to where it ended. Right under Rocket's paw. The raccoon stood there with a guarded expression on his furry face with teeth only slightly covered by his lips, almost a snarl but not quiet. His shoulders were tense and paws balled up into fists.

Rocket stared into Quill's eyes. He was waiting for a scream, a yell, a fist. He didn't know that the damn thing was that fragile. He was just curious as to how the music was recorded on it. So he pulled the tape out, tried to feed it through the analyzer, pulled all of it out, expecting maybe writing, or scratches, or anything really. But it was just dump plastic and he got bored quickly. Rocket expected it would take him a minute to put everything back together, but luck wasn't on his side, and he was left with the tape cover broken, the stringy insides spilled all over the cabin and a man with the look of utter heartbreak on his face standing there looking at Rocket like no one ever had.

Eyes so empty they could fit the universe into their void, with a blankness fit for the kings.

H-hey... Quill. Listen your damn tape is so stupid! It didn't even go through the analyzer, can you believe that? And the cover's waaay too fragile. Where'd you even get this piece of shit?- Asked Rocket as he tried to cover his nervousness. He knew he fucked up, he really did. But he couldn't just say it. So he did what he was best at and went full frontal, assaulting instead of having to defend.

-My mother gave this to me as she was dying in a dingy hospital on Terra, and I was too small and weak to help her stand, or keep her fed and pain-free. It survived 26 years on the Ravagers' ship and through countless raids, and even the Infinity Stone... I guess it was too much to ask to not touch it without my permission... - Said Peter as he stared at the small figure.

Rocket froze at that. Damn it! He really did fuck it up.

-Please step off of it, Rocket.- Asked Peter as he looked down at the edge of the tape still under the other's foot.

-Shit!- Exclaimed the man as he hurriedly lifted his paw. - Listen, Quill, I'm sorry! I just wanted to know how it worked, I didn't know it'd break, honest! Please... say something...- Pleaded Rocket as he stared up at his Captain who was slowly bundling up the rest of the tape.

-Gamora.- Called out Peter as he finished getting all the threads off the floor.

-Yes Peter? What is it?- Asked the woman as she ascended from the stairs.

-I'm going to make a call, can you take comm for a bit?- Asked Peter as he walked to the stairs she just vacated.

-Of course.-

As Peter left the deck, Gamora turned to see Rocket standing in the middle of the room, eyes not moving from the spot that Quill just occupied.

-Rocket? Did something happen between you and Quill?- She asked, coming to sit on the sofa next to him.

-I fucked up. I fucked up big time.- Answered the Raccoon, as he lowered his head. -Damn it! I knew that thing was old! I knew it! Why did I have to open my mouth and say all those things!? Damn it!- Screamed Rocket as he kicked at the stray piece of plastic still littering the floor.

-Rocket!- Cried out Gamora as she sat there shocked. -What happened? I'm sure whatever it was, wasn't that bad, right?-

-The small rodent has broken Quill tape in idle curiosity, not caring for its sentimental value to our friend.- Heard the pair as they turned their heads, facing Drax who entered the room. - I just heard Quill call the Ravager Captain Yondu.-

-What did he do that for!?- Asked Gamora, surprised.

-I'm going to go away for a bit guys.- Said Peter as he came up to the deck. He was wearing the Ravagers coat again, had his ear piece on, and there was a duffel bag next to him. - I'll be back later, but don't wait up for me.

-What? Quill... Peter what do you mean you're going away? For how long? Where are you going?- Sprung up Rocket from his spot.

-Rocket... I can't be around you right now.- Said Peter as he looked at the other. -I just can't. So I'm going to go stay with the Ravagers fo a bit, see what happens. I'm not even angry, I'm disappointed. I know you don't respect me, I always knew that. But I just hoped that... That you would have enough decency to not do something like that. Guess I was wrong...-

Before anyone could say another word the screen projected the face of the Ravagers' Captain.

-Hey kid! We're here, get your ass down up!- Said Yondu as he leaned back on his chair, Kraglin ever-present behind him, smiling at Peter.

The rest of the Guradians could only watch as Peter pushed the button, activating his mask, and went out without saying good-bye. Soon as he was out of the picture Yondu's face that was still being projected turned stone cold and Kralin's got a sneer.

-Now I dunno what you did to mah boy, but I'mm tell ya'll right now: If you even try to talk to him until he's ready, its gonna be open season on you.- Snarled the Captain as he frowned at them.

-Yondu, it was all an accident, I'm sure Peter will understand...- Tried to interject Gamora, but was stopped by a small paw on her thigh.

-We got it.- Said Rocket as he looked into Yondu's eyes.

-Was you, wasn't it?- Asked the Ravager as he entered the staring contest with the raccoon. -You done fucked up, and now he's upset. And judging by what I'm seeing on the floor behind you, you fucked up good. Ya'll aware that was his mother's gift to the boy, right? One of her last, you know. He used to get beat up black and blue trying to protect that thing. Never let anyone touch it either, unless it was Kraglin here.

-I just know how precious those things are Captain.- Said the Xandarian as he leaned against Yondu's chair. - Who do you think nursed the kid back to health?

-Ah, you always did have a soft spot for him.- Nodded Yondu with a serious face.

-So now, my lovely bunch o' fuck ups. We have a very upset Terran on our ship that's gonna mope, and be a general annoyance. And until you find a way for him to not be that, you ain't seeing him. - Stated Yondu and disconnected.

-Well now...- Murmured Gamora as she sat back down, slightly out of it. - What do we do now?-

-I suggest Rocket finds a way to appease Quill, and then we go pick him up from his parents' ship.-

-I thought his mom was dead. - Snarled Rocket as he furiously tried to think about anything other than Peter's eyes again.

-The actions of the Captain and the First Mate indicate their string parental care for our Quill.- Calmly answered Drax, as he stood at the door. - I would know.-

-Damn... - Murmured Rocket. - Okay people and plants! Who knows the way to Terra?-

-Why would you wanna know that? - Asked Gamora, as she tried to follow the furball's logic.

-Well I figured Quill's from there. We know all of the songs that were on that thing. So we might as well go to Terra and get him another copy of the tape. Can't be that hard, can it.

Drax and Gamora looked at each other. It was as good idea as any they supposed.

-I'll go look up the coordinates, Drax, please help Rocket gather up the parts of the tape that Peter missed. We'll need to make it look as close to the original as we can, I think. - Said Gamora, as she went towars the ship computer. They had a job to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter got the Walkman when he was 6 years old and on his way from the first day of school. It was a present from his Mom's boyfriend back when she was on a bad streak and dating left and right, trying to forget Peter's dad. Or so she told him a few years later at least. Sam was nice however and seemed to genuinely care for the kid, giving him the small machine as a present. Little Quill was ecstatic and his Mom broke up with Sam that very day, when the boy called him Daddy at dinner.

He got the mixtape when his Mom got sick. And he meant seriously sick. She was never too healthy, too pale and frail most of the time. But she got worse by the time Pete turner 7, and when he turned 8 she ceased to exist.

So the Walkman remained as a sacred relic from times well and truly gone, when Mom was well and Sam was Daddy, and Peter bragged to his friends about him being a cop.

The mixtape survived numerous fights, flights through open space, occasional dives, and even the enormous might of the Infinity Stone. Only to fall victim to an overcurious, boundary-ignoring Raccoon.

Now Peter laid in his old bunk on the Eclector, trying to ignore the crewmembers milling about. He was brought of his melancholy by a rough hand grabbing his ear as Yondu stomped his way into the cabin.

-Ow, ow, ow! Yondu! What the hell!? - Cried out Peter trying to pry the merciless fingers off his poor ear.

-We got a job, boy. If you're taking up space here, you might as well earn it, and not just lay around like a Kalissian slug. Even though, I gotta say, you produce about as much mucus as one.- Confidently stated the Centaurian as he carried on walking and ignoring the yowling man.

Coming into the hanger and throwing Peter in the direction of the closest mini-ship, the Captain of the Ravagers turned around extending his hand, only to have Kraglin plop a padd on it. Quickly glancing through the details on the device, Udonta shoved it towards the Terran and kicked him into the ship.

Peter stared in bewilderment at the pair leaving the spacious room and looked at the small rectangle in his hand. He sighed and made himself comfortable on the floor, bringing up the screen.

His eyes widened at the information and a laugh broke through the grim exterior. Figures that the Captain would let Kraglin choose a mission this time. No wonder he was being sent to Hemyclos 10, a recently colonized planet that already began its climb to fame for its healing waters and springs.

-Thanks Kraglin- Muttered Peter as he got of the floor and sat in the pilots seat. The plastic was warn and nowhere near as comfortable for him as the Milano's but he had had worse. Plus, after crashing the Milano at his first drive and then having to pose for an extremely embarrassing picture with Yondu and Kraglin, Peter was only allowed on those mini-ships for a year.

Inputting the course for his destination, the Terran lifted off and blasted into the quiet of space, leaving the two previously mentioned men to stand in the doors, following him with their eyes.

-Think he'll be better after this trip?- Asked Kraglin, leaning on the metal frame.

-Nah, but he'll forget his troubles for a while- Answered Yondu, as he slugged an arm across his Second's shoulders and pulled him into the main hall. - Now come on, I have a bottle of some pricy ale we got on the last station.-

-And you actually paid for it?- Asked the astounded Xandarian.

-Who do you take me for, a Nova?- Croaked Yondu with indignation. - Of course I stole it!-

Meanwhile the remaining members of the Guardians of the Galaxy were on their way to Terra, or, as Peter called it: Earth.

-I still think it's a dumb name- Grumbled Rocket as he cleaned the parts in his guns.

-And I still don't care- Calmly answered Gamora as she tried to read up on everything that was available on Terra. - Did you know they have 8.74 million different species on that planet- Asked the amazed woman. - And 950,000 of them are insects. Stars! I've never even heard of a planet with such an ecosystem. Imagine how happy Groot will be when we take him there.- Continued she, clicking away at the information.

-Yeah...- Smiled Rocket, - He should be pretty happy on that rock. -

As the two continued their conversation, Drax sat at the sofa, trying to recall every lyric he could from Peter' songs. It was going well, even though a lot of the words made absolutely no sense to him. He could not comprehend having only half a brain, and still functioning. And enjoying drinks, too.

Groot looked at xir friends from the pod and was a little sad. Xi was missing Peter, and really wanted the Terran to be back and sing to him again. Ever since Rocket had his fun with Peter's tape there wasn't any music and he couldn't dance.

-Groot!- Called out the Mini Flora Colossus, getting the other's attention.

-I am Groot...- Said xi and watched as Rocket's ears flattened against his skull.

-I now buddy, I know. I'm sorry there's no music for you to dance to.- Apologized the Raccoon. - We'll fix that soon though, don't worry.- He tried to reassure the sapling, watching sadly as xi just sighed and nodded.

-Damn it, I don't need this- Muttered the male to himself.

Peter was pretty sure he was in heaven. On his way from picking up the package he was suppose to get from the planet he saw a somewhat familiar sign. It advertised animals and at the same time medicine. Now that combination did confuse him a bit at first and he thought it was a sort of a Chinese Market where they sold stuff like powdered Rhino Horn and what-not, but he was so very very wrong.

-No! Stop! Please, no more! - Cried the man as he was slowly and enthusiastically buried under small warm bodies. That's right, Peter was surrounded by what he was pretty sure were the alien equivalent of Terran pugs. A whooping 7 of them.

When the man entered the shop he was met by a smiling orange-skinned female, and led to a consultation table with sensor panels. After placing his hands there for a minute he was then led towards a small room full of pillows in sturdy cases and a pile of blankets. Quill began to be suspicious.

-Hey, I'm sorry, just to clarify, I don't want any... relations or anything, alright? Even if they're medical! Especially if their animal!- Called out the man as he was gently but firmly pushed on the floor and leaned against the pillows.

The female only smiled and chirped something in local language that was for some reason not being translated by his implant. She then straightened up and pushed a button on the wall panel, revealing a small door in the bottom of the opposite wall.

Out came 7 loafs. Or potatoes. Peter wasn't sure. All he knew was that very soon he was being licked and cuddled from every possible angle, every dog trying to butt him in the chin, lick his face, or sit on it, depended on the pugs really. Never the less, the man was in ecstasy.

Quickly pulling out his comm, the Terra manages to free an arm enough to snap a picture and send it to Yondu's number.

-Let him be jealous, right my pretties?- Cooed the guy as he tried to hug all of the pugs at once. - Yeash, that's right! Let Yondu be jealous!- Truly, had someone walked in at the moment they would've died from sweetness overload.

Somewhere far away a Centaurian an cursed as his drunk lover stopped his ministrations and started aww-ing at the comm.


End file.
